Por quê?
by Marjarie
Summary: [yaoi SasuNaru] [Fluffy] Uma pergunta... Inesperadas respostas


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Por quê? **

Estavam deitados lado a lado na grama fofa de um campo. Haviam passado o dia, empenhados em um treinamento pesado e agora, com a exaustão, tudo o que queriam era relaxar os músculos doloridos. Os minutos passavam depressa enquanto olhavam as estrelas, sentindo o sono chegar preguiçoso.

Era até engraçado pensar que, somente quando exaustos, conseguiam conviver praticamente em paz um com o outro. E era de um momento assim que Naruto tanto precisava.

-Sasuke.

Uchiha desviou os olhos do bonito céu e encarou o rosto torcido em expectativa do companheiro.

-Que foi? – perguntou lentamente.

-Por quê?

-Como?

-Por quê?

-Por que o quê?

-Você não é sempre sabichão? Então me diga, por quê?

-Se não me explicar eu não vou adivinhar o que está perguntando. – falou mal humorado. Se aquilo era uma brincadeira do usuratonkashi, não tinha a menor graça.

Mas o loiro não estava rindo.

Parecendo angustiado, Naruto levantou e começou a torcer as mãos, os olhos fechados com força.

-Por que, ttebayo!?

Estranhando e muito aquela atitude, Sasuke também se ergueu e ficou encarando seriamente os olhos azul céu.

-O que houve Naruto? – perguntou sem nenhum tom de ofensa ou maldade.

Uzumaki nada respondeu, confuso demais como estava com seus próprios pensamentos.

-Hey, Naruto...

-É que... – parou, inseguro de como continuar. Em matéria de traquinagens, era sempre o número um, mas quando seus sentimentos estavam em jogo, sentia-se incapaz de exteriorizar seus pensamentos.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, aguardando que o amigo conseguisse a coragem para falar. Não precisou esperar muito tempo.

-Por que me sinto assim? Toda vez que te vejo ou estou contigo, tudo fica confuso. Eu não entendo. É como se algo estivesse...

Parou, virando o rosto para o lado.

-O quê?

-Estivesse... Aqui. – apontou para o peito e então franziu a testa, parecendo zangado. Acabara falando muito mais do que pretendia e agora Sasuke deveria estar deleitando-se em pensamento por tomar conhecimento da maior fraqueza de seu rival. Mas oras, a culpa era dele por não entender a pergunta implícita em seu porquê.

Tal como afirmavam os pensamentos que voavam pela mente de Naruto, Sasuke realmente deleitava-se, mas por um motivo muito diferente. E pensar que todo aquele ódio que Naruto tão fervorosamente demonstrava sempre que o via, não era outra coisa senão um disfarce para a confusão que o rondava. Se soubesse disso antes, não teria se esforçado tanto em aparentar uma indiferença que não sentia. Soltando um profundo suspiro, aproximou-se e levantou o braço. Naruto imediatamente se pôs em posição de defesa, o que não esperava era que Sasuke se aproximasse ainda mais e passasse o braço por seu ombro.

-Você é um idiota, sabia?

-Hey!

-Eu sou um idiota.

-Isso é verdade... Finalmente admitiu, ttebayo!

Sasuke lançou um olhar feio e se afastou cruzando os braços.

Privado do contato tão bom, arregalou os olhos e apressou-se em se aproximar do Uchiha, passando os braços pela cintura do moreno. Agora que havia experimentado aquele contato não iria se afastar tão cedo.

-Tudo bem. Eu que sou o idiota. Um tremendo idiota que acabou de perceber que não consegue se afastar de ti. – Naruto falou baixinho, apertando a barra da camiseta de Sasuke entre os dedos.

-Você sabe por que sente isso?

-Se eu soubesse não teria perguntado antes. – fez beiço, parecendo criança.

-Quer descobrir?

-Hã?

-Eu também tenho curiosidade em descobrir, porque sinto exatamente o mesmo que você.

-O q... – não pôde continuar porque Sasuke aproximou-se tanto que, para Naruto, falar naquela situação tornara-se impossível.

-Algum problema dobe? – sorriu de lado. Seu nariz agora tocando o de Naruto enquanto suas respirações se mesclavam.

-N... Não. – o que aquele desgraçado do Sasuke estava fazendo com ele? Por que sentia esse nervosismo todo? E por que raios não despregava os olhos daqueles lábios finos que insistiam em sorrir arrogantes?

Então, sem prévio aviso, o moreno venceu a distância que os separavam dando-lhe um leve beijo. O toque foi suave, durando nada mais do que alguns segundos, então Sasuke se afastou.

-Essa é a resposta. – completou com um leve sorriso que não continha mais nenhum traço de arrogância.

Naruto apenas piscou. Mas o que... Agora sim que não entendia mais nada.

Levou as mãos aos lábios... Pareciam formigar e sentia borboletas voando no seu estômago enquanto suas bochechas ficavam quentes.

Franziu a testa, pensando.

Sasuke, achando uma graça aquela reação, o puxou mais perto, unindo-os ainda mais no abraço.

-Sasuke. – Naruto falou baixinho algum tempo depois, erguendo seus olhos curiosos para encarar o moreno.

-Que foi? – ele devolveu o olhar.

-Por quê?

-Como?

-Por quê?

-Por que o quê?

-Por que meu coração está tão disparado?

Sasuke o encarou incrédulo, então desatou a gargalhar. Sempre podia contar com o Uzumaki para surpreendê-lo.

-Hey, por que tá rindo seu bobão? – Naruto falou com as bochechas cheias de ar, emburrado.

-Vou te dar a resposta mais simples, vê se presta atenção. – Sasuke falou ainda risonho.

-Fala logo.

O moreno ficou sério de imediato, encarando o loiro.

-Aishiteru.

-Nani?

Sasuke desfez o abraço sem nada responder e se deitou outra vez no chão.

-O que foi que vo...

-Você ouviu muito bem. – Sasuke o encarou por alguns instantes, então voltou a observar as estrelas.

Naruto se sentou em silêncio, seu olhar desviava para o companheiro, vez ou outra e logo tornava a encarar as próprias mãos.

Será que...?

Mas e a Sakura-chan?

Observou Sasuke. Fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Pensou. E finalmente se decidiu.

Levantou-se depressa, encarou o moreno alguns instantes antes de cair com tudo sobre ele.

-Mas o quê...? – Sasuke perguntou devido ao susto.

-Agora é minha vez de te dar uma resposta.

-Eu não perguntei nada.

-Pst, quieto! – Naruto falou mandão.

Sasuke riu levemente, mas não comentou mais nada.

O loiro o encarou seriamente e falou:

-Aishiteru.

O moreno abriu um grande sorriso, gostara e muito de ouvir essa palavra.

-Quando quiser me dar esse tipo de resposta, pode dar sempre, viu? – ele comentou brincalhão. Naruto riu levemente antes de acrescentar:

-Agora quer outro tipo de resposta? – falou com rosto cada vez mais próximo.

-O que você acha? – sorriu de lado levando uma das mãos para a nuca do seu Uzumaki enquanto a outra o enlaçava firmemente pela cintura, aceitando, com gosto, o beijo que não tardou a vir.

Se esse fosse o resultado para qualquer dúvida de Naruto, mal esperava para responder as próximas perguntas.

**OWARI**

Aishiteru: eu te amo

N/A: Aqui está um fic fluffy desse casal q tanto gosto.

Meu super obrigada à Rô pela revisão. Ai, eu sou muito abusada com ela e nem tenho como agradecer tanta ajuda.

Beijos

Mar


End file.
